Prince Olympius vs. Volga
Prince Olympius vs. Volga is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Prince Olympius from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, and Volga from Hyrule Warriors. Description Power Rangers vs. Hyrule Warriors It's the Season 2 Premier, and Today two dragons, with humanoid form, who also serve a greater evil, are going to battle to the death to see who is the superior dragon. But which one? The Son of Queen Bansheera, or The Servant of the sorceress Cia? Interlude Boomstick: Dragons, are fucking awesome. And the only thing that makes them more awesome, is when they have a humanoid dragon form. Wiz: And these two villainous minions possesses those criteria. Prince Olympius, the son of Queen Bansheera, and prince of the demons. Boomstick: And Volga, the servant of Cia. Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick.... Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Prince Olympius Wiz: Underneath the town of Marina Bay, California, lies a ancient demon burial ground. Boomstick: Who the hell thought it was a good idea to build a town over an ancient demonic temple? Wiz: That's, unfortunately, never explained. One day however, a group of travelers opened up a coffin, where a group of demons managed to escape. One of them was the baby demon Impus. Boomstick: Impus? I thought we were going to talk about Prince Olympius. Wiz: We are. It's just that Impus IS Prince Olympius before he matured. Boomstick: "Before he matured?" How did he go from that little critter, to this demonic dragonoid? Wiz: Well, after another demon, known as Diabolico was killed, the demon's power was transferred into Impus, which resulted in his getting wrapped in a cocoon, and eventually fully maturing into the prince of the demons. Boomstick: Being the prince of the Demons, Olympius is a powerful individual. He possesses superhuman strength, and endurance. He's also an expert on various forms of weapons, which include a demonic sword, and, what appears to be his favorite weapon of choice, a double-bladed spear. Wiz: And since he also a dragon motif, naturally, Prince Olympius possesses pyrokinetic abilities. He can fly, teleport in a cloud of fire, and can deflect energy blast with one hand. Not to mention, Prince Olympius can acquire new forms. By absorbing demonic energy, as well as anyone else he desires, the prince can become a super demon, in which, all of his powers get a significant increase. Hell, he can even achieve the form of a giant dragon. Boomstick: What? How the hell is he able to do all that? Wiz: Well, do you see that star on his chest? Boomstick: Uh-Huh.... Wiz: That star of his is not for decoration. That's the source of his power. The power, known as Star Power, grants the demon immense, and limitless source of power. In fact, Diabolico originally had the Star Power on his chest, before his first demise. Boomstick: What do you mean first demise? Wiz: Diabolico was destroyed by the Lightspeed Rangers, and was revived by two other demons, mainly because they respected him more than the prince. Boomstick: Oh, Okay. Prince Olympus is a deadly demon. He's tough enough to take on the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers on several occasions. Initiated the Lightspeed Ranger's Aqua Base, managed to defeat several undead demons, and then absorbed them to grow stronger, and he even nearly destroyed all the Lightspeed Rangers' Megazords with the aid of a zombified Diabolico. Not to mention, the prince managed to defeat Diabolico on two different occasions. ''' Wiz: And even without the Star Power, Diabolico was able to hold his own against Prince Olympius. But despite him being the prince, Olympius, has several flaws. Because he recently matured, Olympius is still a bit naïve, and thus was not as adept as his predecessor Diabolico. And much like most of the demons, Olympius is weak against water. But while water won't kill him, it will drain him of his power, and originally, the prince has trouble with the Star Power since it strained his body. But thankfully, after much practicing, Prince Olympius is able to use the Star Power without straining his body. And not to mention, he has some mommy issues. '''Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: See, while Prince Olympius wants to destroy the humans and has demons rule the world, he also wanted to earn his mother's love and respect, too which he never received. This is because Queen Bansheera is a bitch, and only cares about herself, and thinks of other demons as expendable servants. Which includes her own son. Boomstick: Well, that must've sucked. I almost feel bad for him. Wiz: Bad enough that he might die? Boomstick: OF COURSE NOT, WIZ! I'm not that petty. Wiz: Sure you are..... Prince Olympius flies out of a fiery crater while laughing evilly. The Lightspeed Rangers look in shock, as multiple camera angles see Prince Olympius for the first time. Dane Mitchell (AKA The Pink Lightspeed Ranger): Who is he? Loki: Is it really that little runt Impus? Prince Olympius: I am Olympius. Son of Queen Bansheera. Bow down before me now, or you will feel my power. Volga Boomstick: Are you tired of the old Legend of Zelda games? Tired of all those annoying puzzles you have to complete in order to complete the dungeons, and beat the games? Want a Legend of Zelda game where you mindlessly, and virtually, effortlessly, hack and slash an army of mindless mooks? Well folks, look no further than the Legend of Zelda's clone of Dynasty Warriors; Hyrule Warriors. Wiz: In Hyrule Warriors, several characters have returned from the Legend of Zelda series. From the Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask timeline, Twilight Princess Timeline, and the Skyward Sword Timeline. However, four new characters were introduced exclusively for Hyrule Warriors. There's the two sorceresses Lana and Cia, and the two who serve the Cia; the dark wizard Wizzro.... Boomstick: And the Dragon Knight, and Prince Olympius' opponent; Volga. Wiz: Very little is known about Volga's past. All is known is that he became a servant to Cia after he traded his soul to her, and in return she would grant him for great physical strength. Boomstick: And despite looking like a knight wearing a dragon-clad armor, Volga is the exact opposite of the situation. He's in fact a dragon that's capable of taking the form of a knight in a dragon-clad armor. Wiz: When Volga is in his knight form, he specializes with a double-ended spear, and is capable of taking out hordes of brainless mooks with only a few swings. He's also capable of tapping into his inner dragon and breathe a stream of fire. Boomstick: Boy, Volga must have serious heartburn. Wiz: Boomstick..... that was a bad joke. Boomstick: Shut up Wiz! Anyway, Volga is also capable of shapeshifting into his original form. While in this form, Volga is capable of flying and his firepower is increased from generating a stream of fire to blasting a large fireball. Wiz: But for some reason, Volga can only maintain his original form for only a few seconds. After which he rams onto the ground, generating a fiery explosion, and reverting back into his dragon knight form. Boomstick: Wha--''' Wiz: However, Volga is capable of changing parts of his body into his dragon form, with his favorite appears to be turning his arm into a clawed limb. '''Boomstick: But why would he revert to his weaker state, even though, clearly his dragon form his vastly superior? Wiz: I would have to guess that he's similar towards The Predaking, since both of them are warriors with the ability to turn into a dragon. They know that their dragon forms are stronger, but have a sense of pride, and prefer their warrior forms..... or he has a honorable side, as he wants to give his opponent a far chance against him. Boomstick: But if things get desperate, Volga can tap into his strength, and drastically his power, and event fully heal himself. Though sadly, he only seems to be able to do it once. Wiz: Volga is a deadly foe. He confronted Link and Impa, and nearly killed them, had the Triforce of Courage didn't shielded them from Volga's killing blow. He's also managed to inflict destruction through both Hyrule Castle, and the world of Skyward Sword, and unlike his cohort Wizzro, Volga is more than willing to step into the battle field and get his hand dirty. Boomstick: But sadly, Volga is not the most successful combatant. While he considers himself a rival to Link, Link managed to defeat him at every occasion. And even though he considers himself a warrior of honor, he ended up getting corrupted by a, now broken, Cia. Wiz: Not to mention, Volga doesn't have any impressive victories under his belt. While he's came close on several occasions, Volga always lost at the last minute, whether it be due to his arrogance, or his opponent's sheer luck. Boomstick: And that not including the fact that he hardly went up against the bigger foes like Ganon, and the questionably named Manhandla. Wiz: But despite him failing to impress his mistress, Volga will fight on as a warrior of honor. Volga does his victory animation. Death Battle (The scene begins in Hyrule Field, where Volga is wiping out over a hundred mooks with a few swings. Then suddenly, Prince Olympius appears and in front of Volga. And, in the progress wipes the rest of the mindless mooks.) Volga: Another warrior who seeks a challenge. Olympius: I am Prince Olympius, son of Queen Bansheera. Bow down before me, or you will feel my power. Volga: Then allow me to dethrone you, Prince. Because the only one I, the dragon knight Volga, will bow down before, is my mistress Cia. Olympius: Then you have sealed you fate. Fight Volga starts by charging at Olympius, and attack him with his spear. Olympius responses by teleporting before Volga could strike him. Volga response by creating breathing fire, creating a ring of fire around him. Just then, Olympius appears from behind Volga and managed to attack him with a demonic blade. Olympius then grabbed Volga and tossed him away. Following that, Olympius generated a fireball at the tossed Volga. The fireball managed to hit Volga, causing a massive explosion. Olympius: That wasn't even worth my time. As Olympius was about to walk away, a giant fireball struck the prince, causing him to fall to the ground, chest first. Olympius then processed to look to where the fireball was fired.... which was revealed to be where Volga got hit by Olympius' fireball. Olympius: What is the meaning of this? Just then, a dragon appears and lets out a battle roar. Olympius: So, Volga decides to cower before me, and lets a dragon to his dirty work. How disappointing. The Dragon then charged at Olympius. Olympius waits for the dragon to attack him, as he entered in a defensive stance. However, before the dragon slammed itself into Olympius, the dragon transformed into Volga. Olympius: What? Olympius watches in shock as the dragon changed into Volga. Unable to quickly react, Volga proceeded to strike a confused Olympius. During which, Volga changed his arm into his dragon arm, grabbed Olympius by the head, and slams him to the ground, causing a fiery shockwave. Volga then attempted to stab Olympius in the face with his spear, but Olympius parried the spear with his sword. He then grabbed Volga's leg, and caused him to fall on his back. Both Dragon Warriors quickly got back up, and performed a clash, resulting in a large fiery shockwave to appear. Olympius: I see you have some abilities, Volga. Volga: I still have a few tricks that I've yet to show, Olympius. Olympius: So have I... Olympius pushed Volga back, and proceeds to generate a powerful fireball at Volga. Volga managed to block Olympius' fireball, but the fireball hindered his sight. As Volga was distracted by the fireball, Olympius appear out of the fire, and processed to attack Volga, this with a dual bladed spear. Olympius managed to strike Volga, and managed to toss him upwards. He then proceeded by flying towards the elevated Volga, and continue his onslaught. However, Volga shape-shifted back into his dragon form, and counterattacked Prince Olympius. The Prince got hit by Volga's tail and claws, and eventually got hit by a fireball at close range. Olympius crashed onto the ground. Volga proceeded to ram himself at an injured Olympius. The crash resulted in a large explosion, engulfing Hyrule Field on fire, and reverting Volga back into his dragon knight form. However, as Volga got up from his assault, he find himself writhing in pain.... Volga: What? Volga noticed that Olympius' spear was embedded in his chest. Olympius: You are know finished! Olympius grabbed the injured Volga, and, with the spear embedded inside his chest and slams him to the ground. He then generated a massive fireball at point blank range, and fired it at a grounded Volga. The Massive blast did damage to Volga. Desperate, Volga attempted to grab his spear, but Olympius stopped him by putting his foot on Volga's arm. Olympius: You are at my mercy Volga. Olympius then proceeded to absorb Volga into his Star Power chest piece, (sort of) ending Volga. Olympius: Ahhhh.... yes.... The power! It makes me feel UNSTOPPABLE!!!!! KO * Prince Olympius testing his new powers. * Volga is sealed inside Olympius' Star Power Chest Piece, until eventually, presumably dying. Conclusion Boomstick: Wiz? Have you noticed that a lot of combatants on the left side seem to be the victor? Wiz: Yeah... I've been noticing that too. But sadly for Volga, Prince Olympius proved to be the superior humanoid dragon. Not only is he stronger and more durable, but Olympius has more combat experience than Volga. Boomstick: And while it's impressive that Volga can shapeshift into a badass fire dragon, his size pales in comparison towards Prince Olympius' dragon form, since HIS size rivals that of an ordinary Megazord. Which, I might add, are sometimes even taller than the buildings they commonly stand next to. Wiz: Not to mention, The Prince's Star Power is what resulted in his victory, since that star is suppose to give the wield vast and unlimited source of power. And while, I call semi-bullshit on that, it has been shown to take on several odds, and grant the demon prince several powers. Volga's powers on the other hand, while the Dragon Knight can get his powers increased, it still pales compares to the Demon Prince, especially since Volga lost to Link on several different occasion, AND while he didn't have the Tri-Force of Courage within him. Boomstick: And like we've said before, Volga lack combat experience as he rarely confronts those that are larger than him. Wiz: And before anyone says that Volga didn't die, he was absorbed into Olympius' Star Power Chest Piece. And while that maybe true, there have been a couple of Death Battles where the loser combatant didn't die per se. And since Volga can't escape the Star Power without some outside help, then Volga is now permanently stuck inside Olympius' chest piece. Boomstick: In the end, Volga's chances of winning were drag-gone. Wiz: The Winner is Prince Olympius. Next Time The Turtles did a Battle Royale, and coming up.... Three different adaptation of The Shredder are going to battle each other to the Death. Gallery What-if Death Battle Prince Olympius vs. Volga 2.jpg|Venage237 Who will be rooting for? Prince Olympius Volga Who do you want to win? Prince Olympius Volga Who's your favorite Dragonoid villain? Prince Olympius Volga Did you agree with the Outcome of Prince Olympius vs. Volga? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Season Premiere Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs